1. Technical Field
This invention relates to metal working and more particularly to a chip-controlling metal cutting insert.
2. Background Art
Metal cutting inserts having chip controlling shapes are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,681 discloses a metal cutoff tool characterized by the fact that the cutting portion thereof is provided with a chip breaker surface that includes opposed chamfer surfaces located rearwardly of the cutting edge that assist in providing clearance for chip removal purposes U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,191 teaches a chip forming insert which imparts to the chip a longitudinally extending bulge or thickened portion which stiffens the chip and modifies its form. U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,308 teaches a cutting tool which has several depressions or notches separated from each other and situated inside and spaced from the cutting edge. U.S. Pat. No. 2,164,303 teaches a metal cutting tool having grooves extending from nicks in the cutting edge.